Written in the Stars
by Confusedspaz
Summary: Stella had it all, brains, beauty, talent. What she didn't have was friends, unless you include her little brother. The Thompsons adopted her at five and she's been a part of their family ever since. When a little vampire appears, things start to change, is it for the better of the worse? Gregory/oc slight Rudolph/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –Introducing me

I awoke to the sound of my brother running down the hall to our parent's room. Sure he's not my biological brother, but I was worried all the same. He had probably dreamt of the vampires again and was scared out of his mind. I threw the covers off of me and trotted over to my door to make sure Tony had gotten to my adoptive parents room okay.

Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stella, I was adopted by the Thompsons when I was five years old and I am now 14. If you had seen me on the street with them, you would have just thought that I was a friend of Tony's, mostly because I'm biracial. I have bright hazel eyes with flecks of blue, hair down to my waist that is naturally wavy and about 5' 5". Honestly, most people think I just have a natural beach tan. Now back to the story.

I was unable to fall asleep as I lay back down, the moonlight glistened on my necklace. The slight movements kept me wide awake, so I crept downstairs to get a glass of water. Our castle like house had the still housed the smell of old books and dust, making me gag slightly. I figured I might as well get used to, seeing as I don't go to school anymore. The thought reminded me that I had to finish the paper for my online course and made a quiet groan escape my lips as I trudged back up the long staircase. I threw the large door open and sighed at my room full of boxes. I had painted the walls to resemble the woods and my bed frame had a canopy alongside treelike bed posts. I dragged my feet to the bed and placed my half empty glass on the bedside table before pulling my thick duvet up to my neck. The starry night on my ceiling brought a smile to my lips, calming me to sleep.

A beam of light hit my face, causing me to cringe before I hissed and covered my head.

"Stella, it's time to get up, you said that you wanted to come with me to drop off Tony," Mom coaxed.

I groaned and mumbled into my pillow, "Fivemoreminutes."

"No, now, you need to get dressed so I can take Tony to school," she demanded sternly.

I peeked my head from under the covers and said, "Very stern, I'm impressed."

A smile appeared on her lips and nodded in thanks before exiting. I rolled from the comfort of my bed and walked over to my walk-in closet, grabbing an ACDC muscle tee, skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. I changed into my clothes for today and made sure that my necklace was on before running downstairs where Tony and Dad sat at the table.

"Morning," I greeted, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting next to Tony.

"Stella, where's your jacket," Mom scolded.

"It's in the closet, I'll grab it on the way out," I assured, glancing over at her.

She nodded and Tony tugged on my hair lightly. I turned and placed my mug down, giving him a questioning look.

"What's up bud?" I asked.

"Can you tell me the story about how you got your necklace?" he asked shyly.

"Again?"

He nodded and I shrugged, "When I was young, I lived in a foster home just outside of Maine, the family I lived with was neighbors with a witch. Mind you, she was a good witch, the kind that worked for the forces of nature. One day, I was playing with my foster brothers and Jack kicked the soccer ball over the fence, but was too afraid to get it. So, I volunteered and climbed over the fence. The yard was empty, bare and lifeless, but I felt as if I was being watched. It took me a while to find the ball and when I did, the witch was standing with the ball at her feet. She looked at me sternly, and I apologized for trespassing, and explained that my brothers were afraid to knock on her door. She handed me the ball and the necklace saying that I was brave and had a destiny to fulfil. The end."

Tony squealed in excitement, as he had done many times before. After we all finished eating, mom rushed us out the door and into her minivan, saying that Tony would be late. We filed in and began the trip.

"Wave hi to Dad and Lord McAshton," Mom instructed.

I waved lightly and Tony sat motionless, looking at the two of them blankly. I shook my head at him and Mom let out a sigh.

"Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?" Mom attempted to strike up a conversation.

"If you don't have vampires," Tony stated.

They began to discuss the reality of vampires when I yelled out, "Mom, you're on the wrong side of the road!"

She swerved quickly and the man on the red tractor began to yell curse words that unfortunately I could understand.

"What did he say?" Mom asked.

"I'm not allowed to repeat those kinds of things," I stated simply from the backseat.

"Everybody talks weird here," Tony mumbled.

"Don't worry munchkin, it'll get better," I smiled at Tony.

We pulled up to the school and I helped Tony out of the car, giving him a hug and ruffling his hair. I hopped back into the car as we drove back to the manor.

"So, how's your college course going?" Mom asked.

"It's too easy," I mumbled.

"I have no idea how I ended up with a genius for a daughter," Mom chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a genius…" I trailed off jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Little Friend

_My bare feet scratched against the slick rocks and I looked over my shoulder to see a boy around my age, swinging some sort of chain above his head. He looked at me with red eyes, staring into my soul in the most cliché way possible. As I looked at him, he opened his mouth and let out a hiss before a body collided with mine._

I shot up from my bed, grabbing for my journal to begin writing about my dream. Unlike Tony, I kept my dreams to myself and dealt with them alone, but I didn't blame him for being scared, he's just a kid after all. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see that my nap had only lasted an hour and shook my head slightly. Once I finished writing, I grabbed my guitar and started to play Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. My strumming was interrupted by Mom and Dad walking into my room all dressed up.

"I know the drill, babysitter will be here soon, you'll be back at eleven, love you too," I stated before they could speak.

"How did you…" Mom trailed off.

"The sounds carry from all other rooms of the house," I shrugged.

They nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek each before walking out. After the door squealed shut, I continued to play, strumming smoothly until I heard a crashing from Tony's room. Pulling the strap over my head and putting my guitar on the stand, I went over to Tony's room, throwing the door open and letting it hit the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

A groan sounded from behind me and the door swung closed as a boy around Tony's age fell on his back. He looked at me and hissed, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend?" I asked pointedly.

He shrugged and I knelt down as he muttered, "I am too weak."

Tony tiptoed over, whispering "Not afraid," repeatedly.

"Do you need help?" Tony asked.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" the black haired boy asked.

"I know you, I saw you in my dream," Tony stated.

"Must have been a nightmare," he mumbled.

"It was," Tony agreed.

"I must leave," he whispered breathlessly.

"But you can't even walk," I tried to reason, letting my protective side take over.

"Who needs to walk…when you can fly?" he asked, pushing Tony out of the way and jumping out the window.

The unknown boy hovered outside the window for a few seconds before falling onto the lawn below. I ran to the window as Tony hurried outside to help. I however, jumped down and landed on my feet next to the boy. Tony ran out and looked at me surprised.

"How did you get down so fast?" he asked.

"I jumped," I shrugged truthfully.

He stared at me quizzically before returning his attention to the boy dressed in dated clothing.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Do I look it?" the boy shot back.

A large crappy looking truck rolled by, shining lights everywhere. I shielded my eyes, glad to be protected by the large wrought iron gates.

"Do…do you know…where I could get a cow?" pale face asked.

"If you want a glass of milk," Tony offered.

"No, not milk….a cow," he urged," hurry."

The farm up the hill came to mind and I lifted the breathless boy in my arms bridal style, making my way towards the destination. He leaned his head into the crook of my neck, his hot breath on my neck. Tony fell in step with me as I picked up speed. Once we got to the farm, I set the boy down, but helped him steady himself.

"You're eyes are getting heavy, you're falling into a deep sleep," he whispered, circling two fingers in front of the cow's face.

Suddenly a slurping noise started and I grimaced as Tony muttered, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Tony hurried out of the barn and I followed behind him, standing by the gate as the same jacked-up truck began to turn on its lights. Once all the lights were on, Tony began to back up and I stood in front of him, shielding my eyes as well. The car advanced at us and Tony let out a girly scream before someone one knocked us out of the way. My feet were no longer on the ground and I shut my eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now," a voice whispered calmly in my ear.

I cracked my eyelid open slightly before opening them completely. We were sat on one of Dad's blimps, the rubbery material skimming my skin.

"Wow," Tony gasped.

"Enjoying the view?" the other boy asked.

"Yea, and thanks dude, you saved my life, the truck was gonna splatter me," Tony said.

I nodded when the boy glanced my way, then looked to Tony.

"You keep calling me dude," he paused, "my name's Rudolph."

"Dude is slang, like you call a friend," I explained.

"A friend?" Rudolph repeated.

"Well, we saved each other's lives, didn't we?" Tony smiled.

"Yes we did, friends," Rudolph confirmed.

"My name's Tony and this is my sister Stella," he said, "Come on, let's play!"

"Yes, we play," he confirmed.

They began to jump around on the balloon and I took this time to really get a good look at Rudolph. He had spiked black hair, pale skin and ruby red eyes. His teeth were perfectly straight pearls, the only thing sticking out were his fangs. I probably should have been more worried about the whole vampire thing, but for some reason I knew in my gut that he wouldn't hurt my little brother.

"My best friends a vampire!" Tony yelled excitedly.

They continued to jump up and down, making a chuckle escape my lips. The rubbery shuddered and bounced, making me jump a bit on my butt.

"Chill out butt-munch," I chuckled, making Tony stick his tongue out at me.

"How do we get down from here?" Tony asked.

"We fly," Rudolph answered.

"But I can't fly," Tony stated.

I rolled my eyes at the lack of common sense that my little brother possesses.

"Well I got you up here, didn't I?" Rudolph shrugged.

"Well I guess so," Tony replied.

"Then stay calm…friend," Rudolph said.

His change in tone sent chills down my spine. He took my warm hand in his cold one and jumped from the blimp with Tony in his other hand.

"Wow, it's great to be a vampire!" Tony cheered.

"Membership _does_ have its privileges," Rudolph sighed happily.

"Look! Our mom and dad went to a party there," Tony pointed out.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Rudolph asked me.

"Are you kidding, she's always talking!" Tony shrieked.

I laughed, then continued to look at the sights, barely listening to the rest of their conversation.

"Oh no, my parents," Tony called, "my dad's gonna kill me."

My head snapped in the direction of our house and my eyes widened. Rudolph seemed to see the panic in my face as he picked speed, bringing us to Tony's bedroom. Tony and I slid under the covers and shut our eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"What's that?" Dad asked, sniffing the air.

"I smell it too," Mom sniffed.

I heard footsteps cross the room and come back as I opened my eye slightly to see Rudolph hiding in the corner of the ceiling. Once Mom shut the door, we both hopped from the bed and stood.

"So, those are your parents? They look nice," Rudolph commented.

"And tasty?" Tony added.

I shot him a warning look and he shrugged innocently.

"No, nice as in very nice," he denied.

"They have their moments," I shrugged.

"I suppose I must take my leave," Rudolph sighed, "I haven't had fun with a boy my own age since I really was nine, thanks…dude."

"You can stay if you want," I offered.

Rudolph look through the curtains worriedly, then nodded, "Maybe I should."

"Do vampires only sleep in coffins, because that's gonna be a problem…"Tony trailed off.

"As long as the sun can't find me," Rudolph stated.

"I have a trunk in my room that you can use," I spoke up.

He nodded and followed me to my room quietly. I opened the trunk and shook my head at the toys that I still had.

"I need to clean out all this junk," I huffed, pulling out the toys.

"Junk? It's a treasure chest!" he exclaimed happily.

I began to pull out my old skateboards, Nintendo, books and nerf guns, making space for him. Once it was empty, I grabbed a pillow and put it in as he lay down with my old Nintendo in hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a Nintendo, you can have it," I shrugged.

"A Nintendo you can have it?" he scrunched up his face in confusion, "That's a strange name."

"No it's called a Nintendo, I was just saying you can have it," I clarified.

"A Nintendo, I was just saying you can have it?" he asked again.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Just a little."

I shook my head, kissed his forehead, and then shut the box, tapping the top. I moved my pillow to the foot of my bed and pulled my covers up to my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Kryptonite

The curtains flew back and once again I hissed at my mother, pulling the covers over my head. I heard a sigh escape her lips as she walked out.

"Don't forget that you have a class in 20 minutes," she called.

I groaned and rolled off the bed landing on my face with a thump. A low chuckle sounded from my trunk and I banged on it until the laughing stopped. Tony ran into my room as I grabbed a black V-neck, skinny jeans and my converse from my closet. When I was fully dressed, I trudged out of my walk-in closet, feeling the effects of getting absolutely no sleep. Tony lifted the latch and Rudolph hissed, making me clamp it shut with my hand.

"The sun," I whispered to Blondie.

After Mom left with Tony to go to school I opened my laptop and started my college course. The sun was creating a glare, so I shut the thick curtains and began to do my classwork. The trunk opened slowly, and I turned to see Rudolph looking at me curiously.

"What?" I whispered.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Schoolwork," I replied.

"That says…college course," he pointed out.

I nodded and explained how I graduated ridiculously early.

"You are very smart, aren't you?" he asked.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

We talked for a while as I did my work, getting every answer correct. The sound of a car pulling up stopped me midsentence and I walked over to the curtains, peeking out. Mom's minivan was parking and she and Tony stepped out of the car.

"What is wrong?" Rudolph asked.

"Tony's home from school early," I frowned in confusion before excusing myself and walking out.

Steam was practically coming out of my ears when I found out that the two McAshton brats gave Tony a bloody nose. I went back into my room and put on boxing tap before I started to beat the crap out of my punching bag.

"Are you alright?" Rudolph asked.

"I'm fine," I lied, before hitting the punching bag so hard the chain broke.

"No, you're not," he stated.

The sound of the chest opening made me turn, to see him looking at me with a look of sadness.

"What?" I asked.

"It is time for me to take my leave," he sighed.

I frowned deeper then nodded, giving him a hug as the sun set quickly.

"Will you come back?" I asked.

"I hope so," he smiled.

After he left, I picked up my guitar and began to sing as I played.

"I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa  
Oh, whoa, whoa "

Tony walked into my room clapping, and ran to the trunk, throwing it open.

"Where's Rudolph?" he asked disappointed.

"He had to leave, but he said he'd be back," I informed him.

He smiled lightly, but you could see that he still was unhappy as he left. Moments later, Mom ran in with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, taking off my guitar.

"I heard you singing…you're amazing!" she squealed.

"Thanks," I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Family Ties

I rolled around restlessly, before sitting up, gasping for breath. I was still in my clothes, which was strange although I can't remember falling asleep. I got up from the bed and slipped on a pair of socks and my combat boots that were loosely tied. I tiptoed down the hall to check on Tony, only to see Rudolph sitting at the foot of his bed. Their heads turned at the sound of me coming in and Rudolph's face seemed to light up.

"Hey," I greeted in my raspy morning voice.

They both waved before Rudolph spoke, "We were about to go flying would you care to join us?"

"Sure," I shrugged carelessly.

The two boys stood, as I walked over, slipping my hand into Rudolph's and Tony did the same. We went onto the balcony, lifting ever so slightly into the sky. Minutes later, we landed in the cemetery and sat down on a grave stone.

"I could get used to that," Tony grinned widely.

"So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph cut right to the chase.

"I dreamt it all, the amulet, and the comet, does it mean something?" Tony cocked his head to the side.

"I can't say, it's a secret," Rudolph sighed.

"Who are we gonna tell?" I asked, sitting on the cool earth.

"Who's gonna believe us?" Tony added.

"Alright, it is the comet Attamon, it is the comet of the lost souls, and it could mean the end of this curse," Rudolph explained, the hope shining in his eyes.

"Do you mean the curse of being a vampire?" I quizzed.

He nodded and continued, "It is the piece of the comet that fell to earth, a great magician made it into a magnet of power, and we lost it, 300 years ago to the sea."

"Yes, I saw it!" Tony cheered.

"And my Uncle Von tried to catch it and we've never seen him since," he frowned slightly, "From that night to this, our wondering has never ended."

"We'll help you find it, that must be what our dreams really mean," I ensured.

"Yes, you are to join our quest, we are to truly be brothers now," Rudolph smiled.

I cleared my throat and he added, "And sister."

Suddenly, a squeaking sound appeared above us and Rudolph seemed panicked.

"Hide my parents are coming," he instructed, by that time I was already on my feet.

"But we're brothers and sister now," Tony pouted.

"They don't know that," he whispered as I pulled Tony behind a tall gravestone.

Two of the bats lowered to the ground and with a flash of light, became the figures of a man and woman.

"Mama, Papa!" he greeted cheerily.

"Rudolph, thank the stars you're safe," the woman with big hair smiled.

"My son, you mustn't stray so far away again," the man with the slicked back hair scolded.

"I was only taking the road less traveled," Rudolph lied.

"And you got lost my poor Rudolph," his mother cooed.

"Yoo-hoo!" a small blonde girl called from another gravestone.

"Anna!" Rudolph greeted happily.

"Brother Darling, you're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker," she joked.

"I wish," Rudolph snickered.

"So father, did you find the stone?" Rudolph turned to the man clad in aristocratic clothing.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path," he replied stiffly.

"Because-"Rudolph began to tell him about us.

"We still have 48 hours," he assured.

"You that's-"

"I will not fail you," his father stated firmly.

"Gregory," Rudolph's mother looked over at us making me turn.

The boy with spiky hair hissed at us and my defensive tactics kicked in. Tony back away and I made no moves as he approached me, grabbing my arms roughly. Soon enough, I brought my knee up into his little friend and made him curl over in pain. I rushed over to Tony and made sure he was okay as the vampire limped over, still hissing.

"No Gregory, there my friends," Rudolph yelled, pushing his brother back.

"A mortal!" his father hissed.

Tony cowered in fear and stuttered, "I'm Rudolph's friend and he gave me a bite-proof guarantee."

The man lifted Tony with two fingers and spat, "You'll never be anything to my son, victim either slave, dinner perhaps, but you can never be his friend."

"He likes vampires, and he dreams about us" Rudolph whimpered slightly.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asked, fanning herself flirtatiously.

"And he knows about the amulet," Rudolph added, hopefully.

I ripped Tony from his grasp and let the fire burn in my eyes as I looked at the vampire hard.

"Then he is a spy, Rookery's knave," Mr. Sackville-Bagg concluded.

Rudolph's brother stood behind us, ready to strike when told to, harboring a viscous look in his eyes.

"Darling, he doesn't look like a spy and anyways, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" his mother asked.

Rudolph shook his head innocently and I held back a snicker.

"After all, their just children, but if you insist on eating them, go ahead," she sighed, kissing his hand.

I held back a smirk, realizing that she was guilt tripping him.

"I never said I would…it's impossible, leave I say," he panted.

"But Rudolph-"Tony began.

"Never should have befriended you. Leave I say!" he exclaimed hissing at Tony.

Tony screamed and ran off and I stood there angrily before spitting out, "Dude what's your problem he's just a kid!"

Rookery appeared outside the gates with a gun that fires wooden stakes. Rudolph's father began to herd his family and I turned to run when a stake went straight through my stomach. My breath caught and I grabbed the pointed end of the stake, dragging it all the way through my torso. The whole Sackville-Bagg family stared as my anger flared and I dropped the stake, turned to the hunter. I generated a ball of electricity in my hand and threw it at him, missing barely by an inch. Gregory grabbed me and pulled me into hiding with Rudolph. He sat me down in a secluded area and looked to where I was bleeding. Gregory's nostrils flared as he in took the scent, looking at me hungrily. I could hear voices throughout the catacomb and listened carefully.

"What you did was foolish!" Rudolph's father scolded.

"Foolish yet brave," his mother added.

A pain shot through me and I sat forward, spitting out blood onto the concrete.

"Why is that happening?" Gregory asked, with something that could have been mistaken for worry.

"My body's trying to heal itself," I muttered breathlessly.

I tried to stand but failed miserably. I slid back down the wall and turned to Gregory.

"Go get Rudolph," I instructed, then added when he didn't move, "Go!"

He scrambled to his feet and ran off, coming back moments later with a worried looking Rudolph.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

I nodded then told him, "Take Tony home, make sure he tells my parents that I'm spending time at your house with your sister."

He nodded and glanced down at my wound as it tried to heal itself and swallowed hard.

"Trust me, you won't like the way it tastes," I stated.

He gave me a confused frown and I shifted, "I'll explain later."

Rudolph ran off and I lifted up my shirt to see the wound beginning to heal on the inside. A small groan escaped my lips and I let my eyes flutter closed.

"Why are you wearing trousers?" a faint voice asked.

I opened my eyes barely and replied, "It's kind of what girls wear now."

Anna pranced over and sat next to me, "Can you tell me more about what girls do now?"

"If I live," I muttered.

"You could die!" she shrieked.

I shushed her in fear of Rudolph still being around to hear me.

"Yes, there is a chance I could die and no I can't go to a hospital, I have an abnormal blood type, it keeps me safe from vampires who aren't able to control themselves like your family."

She frowned and nodded before pulling me into a hug that made me grunt. The pretty blonde girl pulled away and apologized hastily for causing me any pain. I could feel the sun begin to rise and I turned back to her.

"It's time for you to rest," I told her.

Reluctantly, she nodded and went off to find a place to sleep. Rudolph and Gregory came in and hung upside down drifting off to sleep. Once the pulling and tugging in my stomach stopped, I finally let myself slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

The sound of voices jolted me asleep, and I rubbed my eyes before standing shakily. I placed a hand on my torso and passed Gregory, whose nose was twitching. My feet dragged and I grabbed a dismembered root for defense. The whimpers and yelps of a man echoed throughout the caves and I glanced over to see Gregory gone. Crap. Dropping the root, I ran in the direction of the yelping and saw Gregory latched onto the man. I grabbed him by the feet and pulled with Rudolph helping.

"Let go!" I commanded and he released, falling into the concrete face first.

I stood in the corner, rubbing my temples as Gregory and Fredrick argued heatedly. A large light came on and the family shrunk back in pain. Tony began to throw rocks at the cage, while I used magic to blow out the lights. My strength dispersed and I sunk down the wall out of breath.

"I found out about the coat of arms," Tony informed, "It's for the McAshtons, my father's boss. The missing stone must be at his house."

Fredrick stared at him blankly and Tony asked, "Did you hear me sir?"

"Stella barely saved my life," he panted.

"He's very, very weak," Freda added.

"I know just what you need," Tony smiled.

Gregory approached me and lifted the left side of my limp body as if it were weightless. I fought to keep my eyes open and lost the battle.

3rd Person POV

Stella's legs gave out as she slipped from consciousness, falling limp. Gregory rushed to catch her, but was beaten to it by Rudolph. They proceeded to the farm that Rudolph had gone to the night that they met. Ana seemed worried, more so about her new friend than Rookery catching them again. Once they arrived, Rudolph set Stella down in the prickly hay, praying for her to awaken soon.

Stella POV

My eyelids flew open and I looked around the barn to see the five vampires coming from in between the cows. No one seemed to have noticed my awakening, so I took the time to check my wound. I was completely healed, but my clothes reeked of blood and dust. I frowned then proceeded to stand shakily and looked pointedly at each vampire. When I got to Gregory, I realized that he was wrapped in a strait jacket with a muzzle strapped to his face. His eyes where the same red as Rudolph's and I was drawn to them just the same. Although I would never admit it, I found Rudolph quite attractive for his age.

"Then you need our cellar," Tony nodded, breaking my train of thought.

"Are we going home? Because I could really use a shower," I spoke up.

They all turned to look at me, Rudolph and Ana running to embrace me. Gregory even hopped over so I could hug him. Gregory's father turned his head in disgust and Rudolph looked to the floor while the females smiled cheekily.

We made our way home in silence, the children wearing smiles. Once we got home, I picked the lock to the cellar and led the way down the staircase.

"I'm sorry its-"Tony started.

"Perfect," Freda gasped.

"We need to go upstairs, but have a good day's sleep," Tony grinned, "and don't worry, I'm on it."

"On what dear?" Freda asked, confused.

"Finding the amulet mother, that's how we kids talk today," Rudolph explained.

"Oh," Freda shrugged.

"Bye dude," Rudolph high-fived Tony and I kissed his forehead.

Tony and I shut the chest in which Rudolph lay. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a camisole along with my underclothes, then went to take a shower. While the water ran over my skin, I looked down to where the stake had hit me, only to see my smooth skin. After showering, I went downstairs and turned on the television until I fell asleep.

I awoke in the den, groggy and blurry-eyed. I pulled on my black slippers and shuffled to the kitchen, unbelievable hungry. I began to pull various foods out and stuff my face.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days," mom joked, staring at me quizzically.

I shrugged and chewed the breakfast bar in my mouth. She chuckled and shook her head before reminding me not to choke. Suddenly, a dirty joke popped into my head and I began to chuckle. Soon after, a suit of armor passed me covered in a cloak.

"Rudolph?" I asked.

The helmet nodded and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to get the stone from Tony," Ana replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go!" I instructed.

After they left, I got dressed and snuck into the cellar and opened Gregory's box. He looked at me confused as I took the muzzle off of his face and unstrapped the straight jacket.

"Why are you letting me go?" he whispered.

"Because Ana, Rudolph and Tony are getting the stone," I replied, helping him up.

He nodded and carefully grabbed the necklace from his father's neck. We rushed off to the cliffs, running as fast as possible. Soon enough, we were standing close to the water and Gregory was unclipping the chain and began to swing it above his head. A piercing sound began and sent me crippled over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gregory asked as he stopped swing the talisman.

"I'll be fine, just keep swinging it," I instructed.

He nodded hesitantly, then began to swing it above his head once more. The earsplitting sound resumed and I crouched down, pressing my feet into the soft earth. Ana arrived and sat on a stone, watching and waiting. Soon enough, Fredrick and Freda arrived, Freda placing a hand on my back as I squirmed in pain. My necklace began to warm as Gregory stopped swinging the necklace. I straightened up and looked down at my necklace as I watched it glow a blood red. The other vampires of their clan began to arrive and my whole body warmed up, filling with power. I looked up to see them staring at me, wondering what I was. Tony and Rudolph began to fly overhead, coming closer.

"Tony is near," she stated.

"Where?" Mom asked.

"There!" she called, pointing to the two in the sky.

They landed softly and as they hit the ground, my necklace warmed even more.

"I believe you're looking for this," Tony smiled, handing Fredrick the stone.

"The stone of Attamon!" he cried out happily.

"Tony, Stella!" Mom called.

"Mom, dad!" Tony called back, giving them a hug, I however was frozen in place.

"Father, what is happening to Stella?" Gregory asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"She is the carrier, she holds the stone's true power, when the stone is used, she completes the process," he stated.

Something about the way he said this sent unnerving shivers down my spine, as if warning me for what was to come. _Run child, run before it is too late. _I flinched at the sound of the voice and pushed the uneasy feeling down in my gut. _You're doing this for Rudolph. _

The thought seemed to calm my nerves and I spoke, "What do I need to do?"

"You will know when the time comes," he answered vaguely.

"Am oh oh, im tow tow, ill desperandum, sia dia," he recited, like my dream.

A beam shot down from the sky, only to be cut off by a large blimp blocking the way. Rookery flew by on a rope, shining the light at the vampires.

"Alright, that's it," Dad said angrily before swinging a right hook.

Mom then punched him in the side then punched him in the nose knocking him backwards. I walked over and nailed him in the-you-know-what. The amulet flew into the air and over our heads towards Tony.

"Tony, catch it!" Rudolph and I yelled.

Tony caught the circular object in his hands, then look at it strangely.

"Tony, you know what we want, wish for it!" Rudolph called.

Tony shut his eyes and the beam of light return alongside the humming in my necklace. My feet lifted from the ground, and a deep red formed around me, radiating warmth. The beam split in two and connected with my necklace before draining my energy. Then, it all went black.

3rd Person Pov

Stella's body dropped, hitting the ground without a pulse.

"No!" Gregory cried out.

Rudolph stood watching as his brother struggled against his father's grip. He had loved her first, sure he was young, but he felt alive around her, like he could do anything, now, she was lying on the ground, dead. His body froze in shock and the red dust engulfed him.

Soon, all the vampires where gone, only leaving Stella's body and the Thompsons in their wake. Tony trotted out to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the amulet in his hand, letting the tears roll down his face. Suddenly, a gasping and coughing sounded behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Back From the Dead

Stella POV

I shot up, aching everywhere from my impact with the rocky earth and gasping for breath. Mom and Dad turned around, relief on their features. Tony ran to me and pulled me into a surprisingly strong hug as if he were afraid to let go.

"Can we go home?" I asked, letting my voice shake.

They nodded and helped me to stand as we made our way back to the car.

"Stella, what was death like?" Tony asked.

"Tony," Mom scolded.

"It was peaceful, I wasn't able to worry about anything," I replied.

He nodded and buckled up as we drove home. Once we got home, I pulled off my mud caked shirt and jeans, then slipped into bed with my necklace against my bare chest. I felt relaxed as I was finally able to get a good night's sleep.

In the morning, Mom didn't throw open the blinds per usual and I began to worry. I threw on a form fitting muscle tee, skinny jeans, converse, knit hat and my skateboard before jogging down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Mom, Dad and Tony looked ready to leave.

"Where're you guys going?" I asked.

"To the market, I thought you might want to sleep in," Mom answered.

"Can I still come?" I hoped.

She nodded and we drove to the market, singing along to overplayed songs and laughing at terrible jokes. Tony seemed bummed though, making me wish there was something I could do. Tapping him, I made a funny face and earned a small laugh and slight smile. As we pulled up, I hopped out of the van, ready to feel the sunlight on my skin; Tony followed suit, yo-yoing sadly. We walked down the line of booths as Mom got what she needed and I eventually got bored before going into the open area with my skateboard.

I turned my head at Tony's voice, "Hey! It's me, Tony!"

Rudolph and Ana looked at him as if he were delirious and I squinted my eyes at them. When I looked over at Tony, I saw his lips puckered, trying to whistle. A smile spread across Rudolph's cute little face and I rode over to them. Their parents came out shortly after, followed by Gregory. The whole family seemed awestruck by the fact I was alive and Gregory ran at me full speed. He picked me up off my board and spun me around with my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you're alive," he whispered into my ear.

"Believe it," I whispered back, pulling away.

He looked at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen and before I knew it was pulling me into a kiss. The shock had overridden my body at first before I kissed back. His hand brushed the hair from my face and he smiled against my lips.

**Should I make a second one? **


End file.
